


Wedding Day

by pushkin666



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: This was written for the prompt of arranged marriage.  The Master has to marry.  He is not happy about his spouse.





	Wedding Day

The Master brushed his hands over his jacket and buttoned his cuffs. He knew he looked good even if there wasn’t a mirror to check his reflection. Not that he was happy about today’s proceedings, anything but. But he had no choice. He placed the rose in his buttonhole and walking to the door he knocked on it. A few seconds later the door opened and his guards stood there. 

“Shall we go?” he asked. The guards didn’t respond but they stood back and let him exit his cell. 

The tunnels were empty but for him and his escort, the only sound the echo of their footsteps as they marched along. The walk took about fifteen minutes and then the Master blinked as they came out of the dark tunnels into a sunlit hall. The hall was crowded with people clearly waiting to see the ceremony. His fingers twitched and the Master wished for a weapon of any sort but his hands remained empty.

His guards walked him up the centre of the hall to where his future spouse was standing. He’d never wanted to marry but he had no choice, the Zendroids had insisted on it. It was either that or an execution. For some reason, they seemed to think his groom would be able to control him. The Master smiled. If they only knew. Finally they were at the altar. He turned to the person waiting for him.

“Doctor,” he said. “What a surprise seeing you here.”

The Master smiled at the Doctor who glared at him. “Anybody would think you weren’t happy to see me. I’m hurt, truly I am.”

The Doctor turned to the priest waiting to marry them. “Let’s just get this over with shall we. The sooner we get back to the TARDIS, the better.”


End file.
